First Heat cycle
by Kats1997
Summary: Jac is a vampire and he goes into his first head cycle.Jac and J.A.R.V.I.S fan fic again got idea from ask-the-odinsons-and-the-starks on tumblr...PLEASE READ!


Jac just finished his 3 day feeding frenzy and he knew what was next but this time sense he was dating someone he'd would have a hard time hiding especially sense his boyfriend was J.A.R.V.I.S and could read what he was feeling if he got sick and if J.A.R.V.I.S thought he was sick he wouldn't leave his side and Jac would go crazy because he'd be in heat and needed to….groans….this was going be hard.

"Ello Earth to Jac…love come back to Earth?" chuckled Jarvis

Jac snapped out of his thought of thinking and turned to his lover looking at him with a smile

"You alright?"

"Yes sorry darling was just thinking that's all?"

"About what?"

"How much I love you." Answered Jac

"Love you to." Said Jarvis kissing his cheek as they snuggled up to one another when they watched a movie with the other couples

Soon it was the middle of the movie and Tony and Loki were yelling about who was sassier in the movie which ended up who was sassier between them. Thor and Steve just gave up breaking them up after a while and just watch. Jarvis and I were watching as well I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Oh no please not now oh not now….it then spread through my body made me feel warm and fuzzy only for a sharp pain to hit I doubled over in pain making everybody stop and look at me.

"Jac you alright love?" asked Jarvis nervously

"Fine I was just laughing." I said laughing a bit

"Oh alright." Sighed Jarvis before turning back to watch Tony and Loki

After a while I pretended like I had to go to the bathroom I ended up on my and Jarvis floor in our bedroom doubled over and shaking in pain, I never had it this bad but I heard it's gets worse when a vampire is….bonded…..but….Jarvis! He bit my neck last night when we…he must of bit my bonding gland…..damn it! I heard footsteps coming to our bedroom…oh no…Jarvis turn go away…

"Hey love I-Oh my love what's wrong ? Are you alright? Do I need to call-"

"I-I'm fine." he groaned feeling another heat wave hit

"Jac…." Said Jarvis in a warning voice

"What?" snapped Jac

"Tell me or I will scan your vitals against your will." Answered Jarvis

"No…its embarrassing." Groaned Jac

"I don't care how embarrassing it gets tell me…" said Jarvis

"No!" groaned Jac as another heat wave hit making him hump the ground slightly

"Last chance."

"No."

"Fine have it your way." Sighed Jarvis before looking Jac up and down slowly

"I will have to have sir check my scanners, it's telling me your in heat."

"Umm…" said Jac turning slightly red

"You….you're in heat but I thought canine-"

"It's a vampire thing." Groaned Jac in pain when another wave hit

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"First you knew I was a vampire and didn't run away but this happened every month…"

"Wait all those times you said you had work to do those days…..you were in heat?" asked Jarvis

"I'm sorry I lied love….I (whimpers) was afraid to tell you."

"I forgive you." Said Jarvis with a smile kissing Jac gently

Jac whimpered and humped the air when Jarvis kissed him

"Wow I never seen….."

"What?" gasped Jac as another wave hit

"You so….needy." said Jarvis

"Don't laugh it hurts."

"I know love but I like it…makes me feel nice to know I'm wanted."

"Then help me!" hissed Jac showing his fangs making Jarvis jump back a bit in surprise sense Jac never showed them before

Jac frowned when Jarvis jumped away, he put his fangs away and started to cry blood tears again

"Jac love you just…startled me that all…shh no need to shed tears." Said Jarvis holding Jac into a hug

"It's not (sob) that (sob) hormones (hiccup)."

"I hate to ask but is this like a female menstrual cycle?"

Jac stopped crying and looked up at Jarvis with are you serious face making Jarvis look at Jac with did I just say that face

"No it's bloody isn't!" yelled Jac

"Sorry love it's just, the hormones-"

Jac then let out a high painful whimper and doubled over in pain making Jarvis want to help but wasn't sure how.

"Would you do it already!" hissed Jac

"Do what exactly?" asked Jarvis lying Jac down on the bed in hope to make him more comfortable

"Fuck me!" whimpered Jac grinding up against Jarvis making Jarvis gasp

"You su-"

"Please." Whimpered Jac wiggling his hips for some fiction

Jarvis stripped Jac naked before doing himself then kissed Jac body slowly and passionately up and down

"No." hissed Jac

"What?" asked Jarvis

"I'm already ready." Said Jac taking Jarvis hand and putting it on his ass for Jarvis to feel how soak and wet his lover was

"But how-"

"Natural when in heat." Said Jac spread his legs giving Jarvis a wonderful view of him

"Mmmm." Hummed Jarvis looking at Jac up and down on how desperate he look it was a complete turn on for him

"Stop looking and fuck." Hissed Jac showing his fangs again before making them disappear

"I need to st-"

"No just fuck me." Said Jac pulling Jarvis right on top of him so he was perfectly lined up

Jarvis nodded and slowly pushed in making Jac let out a loud moan of pleasure once he was all the way in Jarvis started a slow pace which Jac usually loved but sense he was in heat it drove him insane. Jac flipped then over so he was on top.

"What the-"

"Shut up." Hissed Jac before riding Jarvis roughly

Jarvis eyes rolled into the back of his head he let out a loud shaky groan, he was turned on so much he'd thought he would cum right there in then, between Jac riding him and being so demanding, Jac was never like this.

"J-Jac s-slow down." Groaned Jarvis grabbing his lovers hips

"No need…need to cum." Whimpered Jac as he picked up pace

Jarvis groaned when Jac picked up the pace

"N-Need knot." Whimpered Jac

"I can't knot." Groaned Jarvis

Jac stopped and looked at Jarvis with sad eyes, he bit his lip whimpering loudly

"I can change my genetic code though." Said Jarvis

"Do it so you can knot, I need it…" whimpered Jac

Jarvis nodded and focused on changing his code to an Alpha of a dog it must be working because he could now smell Jac scent and it drove him insane.

"I-I smell you." Said Jarvis

"I feel you knotting a little." Said Jac with a whimper when another wave of heat came making him clenching around Jarvis hard

Jarvis flipped them letting out a growl Jac just went limp to say I give in making Jarvis smirk before he started to thrust into Jac heard making him whimper and moan.

"P-Please….knot…..need knot….your knot." Whimper Jac

"Soon…C-Close?"

"Mhm…." Moaned Jac

Jarvis nodded reaching in between them grabbing Jac's hard on making Jac gasp his eyes rolling into the back of his head

"Come on Jac I really need you to come love I'm right behind you."

"N-No." mumbled Jac

"Jac please I'm close I just need that little push please."

Jac gasped and groaned with Jarvis pleading voice

"E-Edge." Moaned Jac

Jarvis harshly thrusted into Jac hitting his sweet spot, Jac was gone screaming louder than Jarvis ever heard his lover scream before. Jarvis lost it there he came with a loud grunt filling up Jac, and he probably came for about five minutes. Jarvis collapsed on top of Jac he tried to pull out but he was stuck trying to move again and Jac let out a pained cry.

"N-no.. not yet.. the knot.."

"Oh right sorry, how long-"

"Usually 15 minutes."

"Oh alright…I'm enjoying this."

"Me to and thanks."

"No problem love just next time tell me because I'd be happy to help."

Jac nodded with a slight smile before nuzzling into Jarvis neck happily letting out a sound almost like purring.

"Love you."

"Love you to."


End file.
